


Cold Ferelden Nights

by your_taxidermy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Massage, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Zevran being Zevran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: It really was romantic to him, the gasp they gave him, the terrified look in their eyes, sometimes the last kiss he gave them if he found them pretty enough. They really did get the kiss of death himself, only in the shape of a knife along their throat or in their backs.





	Cold Ferelden Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing DAO again and fell madly in love with my elf boyfriend <3 i have a lot of ideas for him in future DA works so prepare yourselves! :) This is my first time writing Zev and I hope it's good :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The warden was no stranger to battle injuries, everything she’d left camp, a new gash was gifted to her either by darkspawn or a deranged bandit.

Nonetheless, a new day, a new injury.

 

“My darling, are you alright?” Zevran asked gently, standing above the fierce warden, his head hovering just above hers. “Oh, fine! Only a little gash never hurt anyone,” she replied sarcastically, wrapping the wound, holding a strip of bandage with her teeth. “Tsk, still so feisty but I can’t say I blame you. May I offer my assistance? Isn’t that the reason why I’m here, hm?” He retorted with a sly grin. She couldn’t see him but she could sure as hell feel him.

 

“Be my guest, Zevran.” She replied, turning her wrapped shoulder towards him. “Of course…” he said, taking a look at her wound. Tenderly, he unwrapped the bandage and started over.

 

“What is the rush? You are so tense,” he started, wrapping the wound from scratch, finding her first try to be rather poor. The warden rolled her eyes at his comment, flinching when he wrapped it a bit too tight. “Well,” she began with a chuckle, “how can one not be tense when your entire body hurts like hell?” she snorted, shaking her head at the elf.

“Oooh, then how about I make you an offer you can’t refuse? Antivan massage is really just what you need…” he whispered, tying a cute bow with the bandages.

 

The warden perked her brow at him. “Why not? When you spend most of your time around hideous darkspawn, how can I refuse a massage from a handsome elf?” she chuckled, rolling her shoulders. “Mhm, I am so glad you feel this way, my dear lady.”

The two went into his tent, the warden could feel his pretty prying eyes as she unbuckled her armor. “How far should I strip? I take it you’re rather experienced in rubbing down women in your tents,” she asked, now dropping her armor on the ground. “Well, normally when I give anyone a massage, I ask them to strip all the way… that is assuming one thing leads to another… well, I don’t need to finish that.” Zevran replied with a mischievous grin. “Follow the path and see where it leads,” the warden replied, starting to pull off her undershirt but her arm was much too sore. “A hand?” she said, holding up only a bit of her top.

 

“Oh, with pleasure,” he whispered from behind her, pulling the top over her head, watching her hair fall onto her shoulders. His sultry eyes followed the curves of her shoulders all the way down to her hips, which he so wanted to kiss, lick, and bite. His warm, inviting hands trailing over her shoulders and going down her bareback. “Why don’t you lie down? Perhaps I can make you more comfortable?”

The warden was more than happy to lie down before him, resting her head on her arms.

 

“You are so beautiful, mi amor.” he whispered into the chilled air, feeling only the warmth of her body above his palms. He pulled a vile of Antivan oil from his bag, which he kept for moments like this. He poured it down her back, watching it pull at the small of her back.

 

He was tender and gentle with his hands, for a killer, that is. He listened to her satisfied mutterers and he paid extra attention to her softening muscles under his palms. “Does that feel good, my dear lady?” he asked, rubbing the oil into her skin.

 

“It feels far too nice, Zevran,” she replied, feeling his hands inch closer to her backside, not that she minded, she was wearing pants after all. “Of course it feels nice, it is style native to Antiva, I would be ashamed if it did not feel nice.”

 

Zevran took his pleasures where he could find them and tonight? His pleasure was all around the woman lying down in front of him. He exhaled, his lips slightly parted and looking like they would die without a kiss. The woman under him was melting under his godly touch, magic dripped from his fingers and seemed to work all kinds of wonder; from giving immense pleasure to those who had the honors of walking in his path without dying and to…

 

Killing people with a swift slice of his blade while he took their last breath for himself.

 

It really was romantic to him, the gasp they gave him, the terrified look in their eyes, sometimes the last kiss he gave them if he found them pretty enough. They really did get the kiss of death himself, only in the shape of a knife along their throat or in their backs.

It didn’t matter to him, but he found a blade along the neck very romantic.

Now, his hands were not killing nobles or stained with blood, only they were soothing the aching muscles of the maiden before him. His hands really were working magic on her skin.

“Zevran, where did you learn such tactics?”

  
“At the whorehouse, only I would rather not discuss this with you now…”

She chuckled and felt his hands rub deeply on her shoulders, his fingers barely touching her cheeks.

 

“You’ve made me so sleepy,” she muttered, feeling him cover her back up with the warmest blanket in his tent. “Oh really? I normally have the opposite effect on people… err… unless I’m poisoning them, that is.”

“Did you poison me?”

  
“No, but I can show you my favorite way to poison someone, especially someone as beautiful as yourself.”

 

“I’m curious now.”

  
Zevran accepted that as a yes and slyly crawled beside her, gazing longingly in her eyes, which for once, didn’t look like daggers. He leaned in to kiss her, his index finger gliding under her chin to tilt head back so he could kiss her deeper. As much as he hated to pull away, he knew she was sleepy and knew she was in no mood for his playtime.

 

“You look so tired, please, sleep in my tent as you already look so comfortable.”

 

“At least I’ll have a nice view to wake up to.”

  
“Ahah, I do feel the same way. Good night, my dear.” 


End file.
